Of Elements
by ChibiKain JeansEnvy
Summary: AU. In a world where the natural elements are considered to be gods and those with the powers of those elements are considered blessed ones. Those without such powers are considered to be nothing but Abominations.  J/K, M/R, E/E, A/G, F/K
1. Chapter 1

Of Elements Chapter 1

Chibikain: Ed, Al, Maes

Jeansenvy: Roy, Greed, Envy

Element and there Characters:

Roy: Fire

Maes: Electricity

Ed: Earth (soil and rock)

Al: earth: plants

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

-in the front yard of the Mustang-Hughes Household-

Ed: .. - blocks the fire with a large stone block and runs- ...

Roy: -runs after him and snaps his fingers again-

-Maes with al on there door step watching-

Ed: -disappears in the smoke-

Roy: -looks for ed- now where are you hiding?

Ed: ... - rushing from under ground and attacks from below-

Roy: ack!

Ed: . - jumps out of the ground and attacks- HA! –Tackles roy down hand up with a long thin razor sharp dagger like rock-

Roy: ah! you got me!

Ed: .. - grins- FIANLY!

Maes: .. - claps- .. alright boys alright... hug and make up now... -smiles-

Al: ... - watching with awe as he picks some flowers he just grew-

Roy: -picks Ed up and swings him around as he hugs him- you're getting better

Ed: .. - grabs onto his shoulders and smiles then shakes his head of the dirt and smiles-

Roy: -smiles at him and hugs him closer-

Ed: .. - smiles and hugs him then looks up as thunder rolls and keeps clinging tighter-

Maes: ... Thats not me so lets get inside... we'll have a nice rain

Roy: the flowers need it. -holds Ed as they walk inside- come on al

al: .. YAY RAIN! - Grows a few of his flowers knowing they would love the rain-

Maes: .. - looks out the window as the rain comes down and chuckles-

Al: .. my flowers love the rain

Maes: .. and such pretty flowers they are al.. - ruffles his hair-

Roy: you do such a nice job with that garden. -kisses his cheek-

Al: .. - smiles- .. i love gardens! And growing vegetables and pretty things and i love the ladybugs and caterpillars and butterflies!

Roy: -chuckles- you're so cute

**-out in the rain- **

Envy: -hiding in the forest, looks at the garden- hey greed?

Greed: what?

Envy: I found food!

**-Back inside the house- **

Al: ... - jumps down as everyone sits to eat some of the vegetable soup-

Roy: -puts a bowl in front of ed- careful, it's hot

Ed: .. - blows and eats- ... good and sweet...

Al: .. i tried real hard with this batch.

Rot: -blows and sips at it- and I think you did a wonderful job.

-out side-

Greed: -quickly checks around to make sure no one is outside- ok, cost is clear!

-he and envy quickly run into the garden and search for anything edible-

Envy: -munches at a carrot- don't eat the green part, it's yucky

Greed: -digs in the ground and bites into a potato- ick! Dont at these things. Completely inedible.

Envy: -shares a cucumber with greed-

**-Inside the house- **

Maes: ..With that garden we've saved a lot of money on the market... hmmm I wonder if we should sell a few extras. We have a whole bunch that will go bad before we can eat them.

Roy: sounds like a plan to me

Maes: . - looks up as a loud kaboom is heard and shivers then blinks at his fingers at the extra static- ... its a big one tonight

Ed: . -in Roys lap- !

Roy: it's ok. -hugs him- it can't hurt you

**-out side- **

Greed: -jumps- !

Envy: dammit, we're too far away from our cave!

Greed: -looks to the house- saaayyyy...

Envy: don't even think about it. Elementalists live there. If they caught us we'd be dead in a snap. -snap his fingers as a loud crack of thunder and flash of lighting appears- ! -clings to greed-

greed: well what other choice do we have? Let the demon of the sky kill us with his claws of light? –looks at the house and makes his decision holding envy and walks towards the door-

-in the house-

Ed: .. - jumps at a knock on the door- .

Maes: .. - blinks- .. who in the world.. would be out in this... - stands-


	2. Chapter 2

Of Elements Chapter 1

Chibikain: Ed, Al, Maes, Envy

Jeansenvy: Roy, Greed

Element and there Characters:

Roy: Fire

Maes: Electricity

Ed: Earth (soil and rock)

Al: earth: plants

Warnings: This is a Rp Fic. Basically we ChibiKain and JeansEnvy have come together and made rps and have decided to fix them up a bit and share them. Please enjoy and understand there are problems. They are un betta read and are pure straight from the Rp its self. Thank you. Flames will be ignored. Thank you again.

Maes: ... - opens the door and sees the two- ... hmmmm?

Greed: good day sir! -dressed in stolen clothing- my son and I were out for a walk and got lost in the forest. Do you mind if we stay here until the sun comes out again?

Envy: -almost hiding behind greed- (thinking) idiot idiot idiot! I told him this was a bad idea!

Maes: .. - blinks- .. ohhh a walk in the woods.. i do that all the time with the boys... yes.. come in... its quite nasty out tonight. - smiles- .. i should know its my element..

Greed: your element? -smiles nervously- and what would that be?

Envy: -clings to greed-...

Maes: .. Electricity of course.. - smiles- .. well come on in... dont worry my boys are of earth and my husband is fire... and what about you two?

Greed: ahhh...I'm uh...earth as well!

Envy: -nods-

Maes: . ohhh good!.. well that would make sense since you were both in the woods haha.. well come in.. we were just having dinner.. made special from my youngest sons garden

Greed; ah, sounds delicious

Envy: -thinking- the garden we stole from

Al: .. - smiles and waves- .. hello.. come on in.. ill get a bowl for each of you!.. - jumps up to get some food-

Maes: ... always the helpful one... ill get you both a towel to dry off with

Greed: thank you. -looks to al- ...(thinking) hair and eyes like the sun

Envy: -keeps his head down-...

Roy; so, what part of town are you from?

Greed: um..uh...E..east...sorry, we just moved here so we don't know

Maes: .. just moved.. from where?

Al: .. - hands them a bowl of soup each- .. here you go... its nice and warm. Perfect to warm up from the chilly rain

Greed:...Drachma...thank you little one. -smiles at him-

Maes: .. Drachma... good thing you left... was filled with... abominations ... the country finally cracked down... though ... sometimes... i wonder

Al: .. - smiles back - your welcome ummm... whats your name?

Greed: Name! My name is...Salem Gedi. And this is my son William. -puts a hand on envy's shoulder-

Envy: -hopes none of them recognize the names: of course they're not theirs; they over heard two people talking-

Roy: pleased to meet you. My name is Roy Hughes, this is my husband Maes and our sons Edward and Alphonse. -motions to the boys-

Al: .. - bows and smiles- .. its nice to meet the two of you Mr. Gedi and William! -smiles-

Ed: ... -nods- .. nice to meet you

Maes: .. well go on .. eat up... als a great cook and gardener... just doenst like to admit it.. - ruffles his hair-

Greed: it smells delicious. -eats it- mm! and it is!

Envy: -looks up slightly- p..pleased to meet you. -catches a glimpse of ed- ...-looks down- (thinking) hair and eyes like gold

Ed: .. - blinks- ... hes pretty bashful

Roy: be nice ed.

Greed: sorry, he's shy around strangers

Roy: not a problem. -smiles- al gets the same way sometimes

Al: .. daddy... - blushes-

Roy: sorry bud. Did I embarrass you?

Maes: . - chuckles- well enjoy.. ill make up a room and bed for the two of you till morning

Greed: oh thank you sir! -smiles-

Envy: -thinking- this is a bad idea, this is bad idea, this is a bad idea...

Maes: ...But before that… ill be back... i have a little static electricity to let loose… if I don't this Fire boy has a tendency to get the static shocks… hehe.. – leaves-

Greed: ...-gulps but tires to hide his nervousness- t...take your time...no rush

Roy: how old are you William?

Envy:...18..

Roy: ah, that's just two years older than ed. and what school do you go to?

Envy:...

Greed: er, we are still deciding

Ed: ... well decide hard... central sucks as far as schools go..

Al: .. oh brother... that's just because... ummm.. well

Ed: ... i wouldn't finish that sentence if i were you Al..

Greed: what?

Al: ... because they say hes.. umm.. short all the time.

Roy: -whispers to greed- he has a bit of a napoleon complex

Greed: ah, I see. (thinking) no idea what he means but I guess it means he doesn't like to be called short.

Ed: IM NOT SHORT! TAKE THAT BACK! WHOS SO SHORT THEY NEED BOOKS ON A HIGH CHAIR TO EAT!

Roy: Ed, no one said that!

Envy: ...-chuckles-

Al: ... ohhh brother... - giggles-

Ed: ... - huffs them jumps back to Roy as a loud boom goes off out side followed by a whooota from Maes- ... Pa... - grumbles-

Roy: -hugs him and rubs his back- It's ok. Nothing can hurt you as long as we're inside.

Envy: -grabs greed's hand-

Greed: -does the same-

-both shake with fright-

Al: .. - notices Envy and greed- .. hmmm... hey ed.. Apparently your not the only one scared of lightning..

Roy: -looks at them- fearful one too?

Greed: y...yes...but I always manage to calm him. -jumps at a large crack of lightning and thunder- !

Envy: other way around

Roy: -chuckles- I see

Al: .. its ok... not everyone likes lightning... Ed doesnt like it because.. well... we were found in it... he was farther off the step then I was and got soaked...

Greed: huh?

Roy: Maes and I found the boys on our doorstep when they were babies. There was no note, they didn't even have clothing. Someone just left them in the storm. -frowns at the memory-

Greed: ah, I was wondering why they didn't look like you.

Roy: -nods- we just couldn't leave them. And I loved them the moment I saw them.

Greed: that was a very kind thing of you to do.

Ed: .. - snuggles up against Roy and nuzzles-

Maes: .. - walks back in a towel over his head- ... yeah well .. once this guy gets a thought in his head.. impossible to stop him... they were our boys the moment eyes were set on them.

Roy: And they always will be our boys. -Brings al into his lap and hugs him-

Greed: -smiles- such a kind family

Maes: ... well im sure William will always be your little baby boy no matter how old he gets..

Greed: oh he will indeed. -hugs envy and nuzzles him- even though I didn't know him when he was a baby

Roy: oh? what's your story then?

Greed: i married a woman who already had a child with her previous husband. she passed away from an illness.

Roy: I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences.

Greed: thank you.

Maes: ... - looks at the clock as it chimes 10 pm... ahhh bed time boys... common...

Al: .. ok pa.. - bows to envy and greed- .. see you in the morning if you dont leave to early.. if not.. it was nice meeting you...

Ed: .. - does the same and nods before following Al up the stairs-

Greed: goodnight young ones.

Envy: goodnight.

Roy: i'll show you two to your room.

Greed: thank you. -follows him up the stairs-

Maes: . - tucks Ed in with a kiss to his forehead then does the same to Al as he turns out the light and closes the door save for a crack- ... night my boys... - walks to his and roys bedroom-

Greed: -says goodnight to roy as he and envy go into their room-

Roy: -walks to maes- interesting guests we have

Maes: . yes ... hmmm.. seemed pretty skittish... possibly just felt like they were intruding...

Roy: -nods- and Salem seemed to struggle with some words and paused at times.

Maes: ... hmmmm... i dont know roy... if you want.. i can stay up tonight just to be safe..

Roy: nah, I may be reading too much into it. They may just be shell-shocked from an abomination attack and don't want to bring it up. Or it could be the thunderstorm, they both seem to fear it

Maes: .. hmmm perhaps... alright.. to bed then.. well see to it in the morning..

Roy: they do seem like nice people so I won't worry. -shuts the door-

Maes: ... - smiles and kisses his cheek as he gets ready for bed-

Roy: -smiles and changes- we may have an extra in bed tonight if this storm keeps up. -looks out the window as a bright flash of lightning appears-

Maes: ... ahhh i wont mind it... after all the little burrower fits right under you any way.. – chuckles and lays down pulling roy into a comfortable hold-

Roy: -chuckles- that he does

Maes: .. - snuggles him as the storm rages and smiles a bit as he feels a tiny body make its way between them not more then 10 minutes later- ... hello ed.. - smiles-

Ed: ... -pushes and curls up under the covers with them-

Roy: i was wondering when you'd come in. -cuddles him-

Ed: ... - nuzzles and curls up and pushes burrowing-

Roy: -moves up so ed has more room to burrow-

Ed: .. - curls and gets in his spot right under roy's side and falls asleep -

Maes: .. - chuckles- .. little burrower..

Roy: -smiles- good night my little bunny. -rubs the top of Ed's head- and good night my love. -kisses Maes-

maes: ..good night my flame.. - moves close and kisses him and rubs Ed's back laying his head against Roy's and closes his eyes-

Ed: .. - mewls a bit and pushes more and settles-

Roy: -sleeps-

-in the other room-

Greed: well, what do you have to say now? -smirks- am I still an idiot?

Envy: yes

Greed: -frowns- hey, it worked didn't it?

Envy: I still think they're suspicious of us

Greed; does it matter? we get two free meals out of it and once morning meal is over we are out of here

- morning-

Al: . - up and fixing breakfast-

Roy: -walks down- this is a nice surprise. -smiles-

Al: .. morning daddy... - flips a pancake-

Roy: good morning. -kisses his cheek-

Greed: -walks down, envy following him-

Roy: good morning. did you sleep well.

Greed; yes thank you.

Envy: good morning. -bows a little-

Al: .. good morning and William.. i made some breakfast and a little pack for your trip back home.. - smiles-

Greed: -smiles- my, aren't you sweet. thank you Al.

Envy: -notices the look in his eyes- (thinking) oh brother...hitting on humans now?

Al: . - smiles back and finishes breakfast- .. ill go get brother and pa up...

Roy: -takes his seat at the table- ed is in our room. he got scared last night. does william get the same way?

Greed: oh yes. he's like a little mouse. he seems to think the storm is some sort of monster. -chuckles-

Envy: -glares at him- daaaaaad...

Maes: .. - chuckles as he heads down- ... Ed will be down soon ... he seems to have curled into his ball in the indent you made roy.. - chuckles-

Ed: .. im up.. .yeesh.. - blushes as his parents embarrass him-

Roy: -smiles-

Envy: -perks up when he sees ed-

Ed: . - yawns and sits to eat digging in when hes served-

Al: .. - eats as well- .. pa... some animals destroyed my garden last night... - sighs- ... no extra vegetables to sell in the market sadly

Maes: .. - sighs- .. oh well al.. well grow more... perhaps we should get some fencing to keep the animals at bay.

Greed: ...

Envy:...

Roy: and we'll buy more seeds at the market today

Al: . - smiles- . ok! haha!..

Maes: . - smiles and ruffles his hair- .. im sure they needed them more then we did... just think your garden was a means to feed those poor animals in that storm.

Al: .. ohhh i dont mind... - smiles-

Greed: ...you're not mad?

Envy: or upset?

Al: .. of course not!.. it happens all the time... if they are hungry that's what its there for right? .. its food after all . - smiles-

Maes: ... its the circle of life... as long as it was filling and helped ... we dont mind.. Al mostly started growing for fun and training his powers

Greed: I see...

Roy: how far along is William in his training?

Greed: ah, um, he's...

Envy: average!

Maes: .. average... hmmm and a earth... mind giving ed a test then?

Envy: !

Greed: actually we really must be going.

Roy: so soon?

Greed: we have some things to do around the house; unpacking, shopping, those sort of things

Maes: .. ahhh i see.. well then.. im sure well see you around town...

Roy; and just call on us if you need anything ever again.

Greed: you're too kind. thank you for allowing us to stay here and providing us food and shelter.

Envy: yes, thank you very much. -bows-

Maes: .. well have a safe trip home... its pretty muddy out after that rain...

Greed: we'll be fine. -bows- good bye. -takes the bags al made-

Roy: good bye salem and william

Al: . - waves- .. bye bye!

Ed: . - waves- bye

Envy: good bye! -smiles at ed-

Greed: -smiles and waves at al- thanks again

Maes: .. - watches them go then disappear- ... Strange guys... hmmm.. - thinks- ..

Roy: very...I wonder about them a bit...

Maes: ... they seemed just a tad to skittish... hmm

Roy: like they had a secret

Maes: ... you know roy... i almost wonder... could they have been... you know..

Roy: abominations?...I don't know...probably not. they spoke our language, had manners and didn't attack us.

-outside-

Greed: -breathes once they are far into the forest- HA! -smirks triumphantly- we did it!

Envy: even though we almost got caught

Greed: eh don't worry about it

Envy: -sighs- yeah, I guess you're right. -smiles-

Greed: and we got a little extra. -holds the bags and smiles-

envy: you liked al, didn't you?

Greed: whaaaat? I don't know what you're talking about. -looks away-

Envy: -smirks- oi oi, you can't hide it from me

Greed: what about you? you had eyes on ed.

Envy: I did not! -blushes a bit-

-house-

Maes: .. true... and they say abominations are horrid creatures... but... perhaps... they have gotten smarter... if that is true... were in a load of mess... - frowns-

Roy: ..-looks to the door-...I think we should follow them

Maes: ... - nods- ... boys stay here and lock the door.. open it for no one but us you hear me

Roy: no one else. and if you're in danger, get out. don't try to fight, they may be stronger than you

Ed: .. daddy.. papa... whats going on?

Roy: ...we may be dealing with abominations

Al: . - gasps and swallows- .. papa.. daddy.. be careful... in school they said they are really strong and fearsome...

Roy: -hugs them both and kisses the tops of their heads- we will be. you be safe too

Ed and al hug them and nod going straight for there hiding places like they are taught-

Maes: .. - nods- .. Ed.. lock the door behind us.. you hear.. - leaves with roy and follows the path-

Roy: -walks quickly- they may have already ran off

Maes: .. - keeps eyes open and ears open- . just keep looking just in case...

Roy: -nods and looks around- there may be a whole group of them

Maes: ... – sighs as they get farther up the path- ... i dont see them... do you?

Roy: no. I have a feeling they're already in their home. so we need to find some place that looks like an abomination nest

Maes: ... hmmmm they came from the forest they said... they were covered in mud and moss..Wait… .. the lake down in the center ... lake moss.

Roy: the rock formation near the lake! That cave!

Maes: .. and to think the boys used to play near there.. thats how they knew we lived around here... gods i hope im wrong though... - heads in that direction-

Roy: as am i. -runs-

Maes: ... - gets to the clearing and ducks behind some bushes looking right at the cave- ...

Roy; -ducks and looks-

Greed: -walks out from another clearing-

Roy: so it's true...

Envy: -goes into the cave- it's still standing. the demon didn't destroy it

Greed: good. that was an angry one last night.

Maes: ... demon? ...

Roy: now I get it. in school, we learned they have a primitive culture. they believe thunder storms are "sky demons". thunder is their growl and lighting is their claws. wind is their breath and the rain is their blood. their blood is water because they steal it from the earth, or something like that.

Maes: ... so they thought the storm last night was a demon... heh... strange...

Roy: whatever. let's get rid of them while we have the chance

Maes: ... - nods as sparks appear on his finger tips-

Roy: -feels the heat in his fingers and prepares to set them a flame-

Greed: so, shall we enjoy our snacks? -hands him a bag-

Envy: ... we should... save them... we dont get food often... - sighs and looks to the lake kneeling to drink some of the water then looks up as a doe and her fawn come for a drink the fawn coming close to him as he pets it- ... curious little guy arnt you..

Greed: he's not afraid of us

Envy: . -smiles and pets it- .. its just a baby... - blinks as the mother comes up and nibbles on his hair- .. ahh hey.. hahahaha!

Greed: -smiles- she likes you

Roy: ...Odd …wouldn't they eat it?

Envy: .. - laughs and pets them- ... hey.. my hairs not food you silly animal.. haha

Greed: -gently takes the hair from the deers mouth and pets the mother and child- how cute

Roy:...this i was not expecting

Maes: …. Its got to be a trick… - frowns-

Envy: ... Greed... will we ever have a home like before... ?

Greed:...I don't know...I don't think so. with so many new cities being built it's hard to find homes

Envy: ... what makes us so different? ... why do the gods all around us.. hate us so much that there blessed ones have to as well? ...

Greed: I don;t know Envy. maybe the old tale is true; one of our kind offended the gods so much that were are forever punished and forced to live this way

Roy: envy...greed...strange names

Maes: ... hmmmm - sighs- ... they dont seem dangerous.. but... there to close... to home..

Roy: -nods- and we don't know their whole story. they could be killers

Maes: ... -nods- ... lets go... - stands-

Roy: -stands with him-

Greed: -hears a rustle- envy, I don't think we're alone...

Envy: .. - blinks and hides behind him- ... greed...

Greed: don't panic, it could be a another deer, or a rabbit or...

Roy: don't even think about moving

Greed:...or one with the power of a god. yeah, that seems to be it.

Envy: .. They found us! - panics and makes a run for it-

Roy: -makes a wall of fire appear, blocking his path-

Envy: . - skids to a stop and cowers- ...

Greed: okaaay...we have some explaining to do...

Maes: .. - hands sparking with blue electricity... yeah.. guess you do .. Abomination.

Greed: ok, first of, we mean no harm. -backs up a little, hands raised- we just needed some protection from the sky demon and we thank you very much for that. we'll never go back to your home. we promise.

Maes: .. your to close to our home... leave.. this instant..

Roy: and if you ever go near our boys...-makes a small flame appear in his hand-

Greed; -grabs envy's arm- see ya. -runs off-

Envy: ... - runs with him- .. where will we go... that was our only shelter...

Roy: we may have to destroy the cave to make sure they don't come back

Maes: .. - nods and fires and causes the rocks to collapse on its self...

Roy: -burns the front so that it melts, making sure no one could get in and start building again-

Maes: . - nods- ... back home... - puts his arm around him as they head back to there home and boys-

Envy: ... - stops running after a while and sighs- ... .

Greed: -sighs- well, that's that

Envy: ... its not fair... - hugs himself- ..

Greed: I know. -hugs him- but this is our life. we have to accept it

Envy: ... - whimpers and presses to him- ... i hate this... running ... starving...

Greed: -rubs his back- what else can we do? we just have to do our best and not give up

Envy: .. - sniffs and wipes his eyes as they look around the area they were in deeper in the forest- ... where to from here? ...

Greed: just keep searching. maybe we'll find a hole underneath a large tree

Envy: . - sniffs and looks around and shivers as the morning wind comes by- ... Winter... - whimpers- ... - finds a slab leaning against a large rock and some broken down trees and moves inside it just enough to fit two if they pressed close- .. greed...

Greed: it'll have to do. -gets in with him-

Envy: .. - moves to the small corner to give as much room as possible-

Greed: -holds him close- ...-suddenly realizes that he dropped the bags as they were running away-

Envy: ... - clings to him- ... we lost all our food didnt we ...

Greed: ...we'll find more

Envy: ... - nods and curls against him- ...

Greed: -cuddles him- rest. that was too much. i'm sorry i didn't protect you sooner

envy: .. - whimpers and clings to him i told you it was bad... they found out... - sniffs- .. we didnt do anything...

Greed: no, but that is how the blessed are. they have the gods powers so they side with them and punish us as well. even if we don't harm them

Envy: . - whimpers and cries- ...

Greed: shhh. -kisses the top of his head-


End file.
